Love And Second Chances
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: Rose is a single mom struggling to move on after the death of her husband John Smith. Chris is a lonely driver's Ed teacher and widower, who's given up on love. When their paths meet they learn it is possible to find love again. My first crossover fic. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"You'll grow old the same time as me?" She asked him. "Together." He promised taking her hand. Those words meant a lot to Rose Tyler when John Smith said them to her on Bad Wolf Bay.

"Together" brought promise, love and hope; it brought four years of marital bliss and a baby girl but now "Together" was the most painful lie she had ever heard.

Now instead of celebrating their fifth year wedding anniversary, Rose was placing roses on John Smith's grave.

Her human Doctor was gone, taken from her while on a mission for Torchwood where they worked.

Rose was trying to move on but it wasn't easy especially with a baby.

It saddened her that John would never see Amelia grow up, their five months together was short but precious.

She could see Amelia reaching towards the headstone. Rose pulled her close and whispered. "C'mon Amelia let's go."

Walking to the car she glanced back at the grave site. Rose was always told it would get easier but nearly a year later and she was still waiting.

A week later Rose was sitting at the coffee shop during her lunch break, flipping thru her favorite magazine and finishing up some chips.

The waitress came up to her and shook her head. "Rose is that all you're going to eat?"

Rose smiled. "I appreciate your concern Millie but this is fine but could I have a refill of diet soda?"

Millie nodded. "Sure just let me tend to this gentleman first." She took Rose's glass and left.

Rose decided to check her cell phone messages while she waited when a cheerful Scottish accent caught her attention.

She almost dropped her phone, Rose couldn't believe it, for a minute there she could've sworn she was looking at her deceased husband.

Rose just gawked at the young man wearing glasses, nerdy clothes and John's face.

When Millie came back Rose looked at her stunned. "Who is that man?"

Millie smiled. "Him, that's Chris, He's a nice bloke, teaches at the local driving school."

She noticed Rose looking shell-shocked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head in disbelief and said. "That m-man looks l-like John." Millie scoffed but Rose was determined to find out more about her husband's alleged twin.

After work Rose dashed home to do some research about Chris. She knew it was silly but he might be a relative or another clone or even a second chance at love.

She was aware her theories were pretty farfetched but she had to know more about him.

She sat her computer with Amelia on her lap.

She typed out driving schools and an overwhelming amount popped up on the screen.

Rose sighed. "Well Amelia which one does mommy call first?"

She cooed and her tiny hand brushed up against the screen on one called Gear Change.

Without hesitation she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number.

A woman answered. "Hello Gear Change Driving School this is Bev speaking."

"Hi my name is Rose Tyler and I was wondering do you have an instructor their name Chris?"

"We do actually; he's one of our best." Bev replied.

Rose grinned. "Is he Scottish with glasses?" She asked.

"Um yes, why?" Bev replied. "Well I uh," Rose stuttered feeling awkward.

Bev chuckled. "It's okay I think I know why and I'm glad. I've always told him he needs to start dating again."

"He's single?" She said hopeful.

"Well he's a widower his wife Fiona died two years ago." Bev explained.

Rose shuddered, thinking back when she lost John. "I'm so sorry."

"Well thank you but Chris is here between the hours of two and five on weekdays."

"What about weekends?" Rose asked.

"Chris is here as well, he's usually washing the cars from ten till twelve." Bev answered.

Rose smiled and thanked Bev. After she hung up Rose was still grinning. "Amelia, Saturday you're going on a trip to grandma's because mommy has to pay someone a visit."

"Rose I don't mind taking care of Amelia but you're stalking this poor man." Jackie complained after hearing Rose's story.

Rose rolled her eyes as she hopped on one foot putting on her shoe. "I am not stalking him. I'm just curious."

"Well don't scare him." Jackie replied. Rose sighed and shook her head.

There was no point in arguing with her mother so she just kissed her and Amelia goodbye then left.

That afternoon Chris was busy washing his driver's Ed car when he heard Bev clicking her tongue. "You know you don't have to do that, right."

He sighed. "Aye, I know but I like to keep busy."

Bev smiled at him. "I know you miss her but you need to take care of yourself, go out and have fun."

Chris arched his eyebrow. "You maybe my new boss but don't forget I'm still your former driver's Ed teacher."

"Touché' but after this car please take the rest day off." Bev pleaded.

He nodded. "Okay, I give up."

She smiled. "Good, who knows maybe you'll meet a girl." Bev said walking away.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be the day!" He shouted at her.

What Chris didn't realize was Rose was standing nearby watching, she wanted to talk to him but she had lost her nerve.

She found herself biting her lower lip and tugging at her hoop earing. "Why do I feel like such a school girl, right now?" Rose wondered.

She thought Chris was so cute even when he used his inhaler, he was adorable.

Rose couldn't help but notice he was so different from John but maybe that's what she needed.

Rose also realized they had something in common, they both were two lonely people trying to start over only to be told how to live their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris couldn't take his eyes off the blond girl sitting in the sandwich shop; he had seen her a few times before but never got the nerve to talk to her, till now.

He swallowed and walked to her table. "Um, hi." He said.

Rose looked up surprised to see Chris standing there.

"Hi." She answered nearly dropping her phone.

"I'm Chris." He said clearing his throat.

Chris could see she was just as nervous as he was.

"I'm Rose." She replied.

Her knees felt weak as his arm brushed against hers.

"I'm just finishing up my lunch break would you like to sit with me?" She asked nervously.

Chris smiled. "I'd love to." He said pulling up a chair.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper bag. "Pear drop?" He offered her.

Rose smirked. "I had a friend who used to hate pears." She said reaching for a piece of candy.

"He introduced me to my late husband." She added sadly.

"Yeah my late wife used to love these." He replied lowering his eyes.

After a few moments of awkward silence Rose blurted out.

"We're a fun pair, aren't we?" She smirked.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

He noticed her mothers' ring. "You have kids?" Chris asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, a little girl. I carry her picture in my phone."

Chris grinned. "Could I see it? I love kids!"

Rose was surprised that he wanted to see her daughter's photo; most men usually ran and hid when they found she had a baby.

She located the picture and showed it to Chris. "Her name's Amelia."

He smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Rose replied proudly.

"Just like her mother." He added.

Rose blushed. "So um, do you have kids?"

Chris shook his head. "No it's just me and my job at Gear Change. What do you do?"

"I work at Torchwood." She answered worried what his reaction would be.

"Wow, that's impressive. Sounds a lot more exciting than being a driving instructor." He grinned.

"I think what you do is exciting." She said.

"Well, considering the kinds of students I get, maybe it is." Chris smirked.

Rose smiled at him, she loved hearing his Scottish accent.

"You have a really pretty smile." Chris said.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied tugging on her hoop earring.

For awhile they just gazed at each other until Rose caught a glimpse of her watch and groaned. "Oh, I've to go back to work."

Chris looked disappointed. "Okay but before you go I know we just met but I would love it if you and Amelia would come to my house for dinner."

Rose smiled. "I'd like that. How's 6:00 on Friday sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." He grinned.

Rose blushed again; she thought Chris had the cutest grin.

Leaving the restaurant Rose felt like she was walking on a cloud even her co-worker Jack noticed.

"You met someone didn't you?" He said as they were walking down the hall.

Rose's eyes were dancing. "Perhaps I did." She replied.

"Who is he?" He asked excitedly.

"His name is Chris. He's sweet, he's cute and kind." She said.

"Does he know about your job and daughter?" Jack asked.

Rose grinned. "Yes and he loves kids and thinks what I do is exciting!"

"Wow, does he have a sibling?" He teased.

Rose's expression changed. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Chris could be John's clone." She admitted.

He scoffed. "Oh come on!"

She nodded. "I'm serious they could be twins.

"You aren't interested in him just because he looks like John are you? Jack asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, there's so much more to him than that."

Jack shrugged. "Then what's the problem?"

Rose sighed. I'm afraid if he finds out what John looked like out he'll get the wrong idea."

"If he's as great as you say he is then it shouldn't matter."

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"If it bothers you that much then don't tell him." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, I just won't tell him. He doesn't have to know." She realized.

Still Rose felt guilty, she knew it wasn't right but Chris was the sweetest guy she had met in a long time.

No, Rose had made her decision she already lost one great guy and she wasn't about to lose another.

Chris must never know he was a clone of her late husband John.


End file.
